Chasing sunshine
by Taekookies21
Summary: she looked at her sunshine in the form of Gray Fullbuster and she knew that she was going to chase after him to all the corners of the earth. Because he was her sunshine and in a way she was his rain. Just a small story about Juvias' feelings one shot


**Juvia**

.

Ever since the day she was born, she was blamed for something she couldn't control. March 2nd it was the day she was bought into the world and was also the terrible day that her mother died due to child birth.

Juvia's father loved her mother a lot and he couldn't bear her loss. According to her grandmother he was very sad about her mother's death and couldn't bear to see her so he left her in care of her grandmother.

The rain followed her everywhere, sometimes it drizzled and sometimes it poured heavily but it never stopped, not even once in her life was she able to see the sunshine and vast blue skies the children from her school talked about.

It was when she waIs a six her grandmother told her that the rain was a blessing and not a curse.

" _Grandma is juvia bad?" she asked._ _"Bad?! No dear you are anything but bad. You are such a sweet child"_ _"Then why is juvia cursed with the rain?"_ _"Tell me why do you think the rain is cursed?"_ _"Because, all juvias classmates blame her, telling it is gloomy and they couldn't do anything, with it falling down" she said._ _"well but I think the rain is a blessing, whenever it falls the flowers bloom, there is so, much water for the people to drink, puddles for children like you to play…"_ _"Really?"_ _"Really! When I was a child I was just like you, the rain followed me everywhere, until I met your grandpa. It was when I met him, the rain stopped and I was finally able to see the skies…the sunshine and it wass beautiful. One day, juvia you will meet someone who will show you sunshine, don't let that person go chase after him or her because it was love you felt for that person and love is all you need to give you strength"_

Not long after the conversation in a few months her grandma died.They told her it was due to severe heart attack all of a sudden. She was sent from one orphanage to another as the students and the teachers there complained about her rain.

Even through all her shifts two things always remained constant, her rain and her loneliness.

When she was sixteen, she met a guy named Bora. He had a way with words, he called her beautiful. He told her that her rain was something he loved about her and she dared to trust him, she even dared to think that she loved him but it didn't end up well with her. He told her that they couldn't do anything with the rain following them everywhere and that it was too gloomy for him to take. He left her, out in her rain alone.

She didn't feel her heart break. She just wanted to crawl up in a hole and die. She felt lonely again. That was the day she met Gajeel for the first time. He told her to stop crying.

As she sat on the bench crying, she couldn't think of anything other than pit of hole she felt in her heart not because of Bora but the rain. She felt a man come and sit next to her. She looked at him strangely thinking why would someone come and sit next to her of all people.

" _here" the man said, giving her a piece of chocolate he was eating. "eat it"_ _"W-why are you giving juvia a chocolate" she asked._ _He looked at her weirdly._ _"I didn't give juvia a chocolate, I gave you a chocolate so that you would stop crying." he said._ _"she is juvia" she said sniffling. Eyeing the man, his shirt was a bit tattered, he had long black hair with red eyes but he didn't have any eyebrows instead some steel piercings. He still had that clueless look on his face but a few seconds later realization dawned upon his face._ _"Gajeel"_ _"what?"_ _"My name is Gajeel" he said._ _"Juvia Lockser" she said._ _Then the silence came back._ _"are you a wizard?" he asked. To which she nodded her head._ _"are you?" she asked back nibbling the chocolate he gave her._ _" Iron dragon slayer" he said._

Then the conversation between them started. She told him her entire life story. He told her about metallicana his dragon that taught him dragon slayer magic and somehow in that conversation they became friends. Very good ones indeed. He then told her to get over her stupid past and train as a water wizard. He was like a brother she never had. Then master Jose found them and told them about his latest project. Something related to the element of four. Both of them accepted to join phantom lord, for their new beginning.

Few months passed by,

The war between phantoms and fairies began because of that sole girl called Lucy heartfilia.

When she was sent to capture her with sol-san she hated her. She was just so weak. The thing she didn't realize at that time was she was stronger than her because she had a family in the guild that she could never have. It was just Gajeel and her. The people in the guild respected them for their power or in fear of their lives.

The next day, she had a fight with Gray fullbuster, a fight that changed her entire life, she didn't even know she could feel so many emotions in her in a span of just fifteen minutes. He fought her, he saved her, he fought her and he saved her again.

As she was laying there exhausted both mentally and physically, he told her the rain has stopped.

She saw the sunshine for the first time in her life reflected by him and she sweared her heart skipped a beat at that moment.

when I met your grandpa , the rain stopped and I was finally able to see the skies…the sunshine

Her grandmas voice ringed in her head.

One day, juvia you will meet someone who will show you sunshine, don't let that person go chase after him or her"

Grandma she thought looking at the sky. I met him.

she looked at her sunshine in the form of Gray Fullbuster and she knew that she was going to chase after him to all the corners of the earth. Because he was her sunshine and in a way she was his rain.


End file.
